


Some things are just better than football

by orphan_account



Category: Blur (Band), Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, First Time, Football, Kissing, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam has invited Damon Albarn, the singer for Blur over to watch their rival games play against each other, the fridge fully stocked with beer. Gem eventually knocks on the door, and they greet each other as lovers would. When they come back they explain, and for him not to mention it to anyone, especially Noel, his brother. Eventually, they all end up in bed together!
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Gem Archer/Damon Albarn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Some things are just better than football

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avidleopard93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidleopard93/gifts), [enjoy!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enjoy%21).

"Man City scores again!" Liam shouted as he stood up waving his arms in the air. Damon just rolled his and slunk down into the old sofa. It had seen better days, but then so had he. Unshaven and tipsy, Liam had invited him as both their teams were against each other. Why he thought that would be a good idea for them to hang out because of that, he didn't know, but he had no excuse not to show up. Turns out Liam was all stocked up on lager, so if anything, he could get drunk. 

Reaching for his beer, Damon took a long drink, and then heard a knock on Liam's door. Liam who was cheering didn't even hear it until Damon slapped his arse. It was the closest thing to him and he didn't feel like standing. Liam looked down, eyes wide, and asked, "What was that fer?" There was another knock. "That's what fer!" Damon replied mimicking Liam's Manc accent. 

Liam went over to the door, and opened it. In stepped Gem who wrapped his body around the other, and kissed him deeply, Liam became so engrossed he'd forgotten about the game and Damon, until he turned round and cleared his throat. "Damon Albarn, what's he doing here, I thought you hated him?" Gem shrugged. "No, that was me bother, but even he seems friendly with him now." Liam opened the door all the way, and invited Gem in.

Gem and Liam had been seeing each other on and of in a sort of 'friends with benefits' relationship. It was working well, and as far as they knew no one in the band was aware. Walking up to Damon, he held out his hand. "Never really formally met you." Gem stated. Damon took Gem's warm hand and gently shook it. "What team are you for, Gem?" Damon asked. "Oh I'm not a football fan, never have been." Damon's jaw dropped upon hearing that, he'd never known a fella that didn't like some team. "You like beer though, yeah?" Gem smiled, "Goddamn right I do."

Off he went to the kitchen, and when he did, Damon turned and looked at Liam. "You and Gem are...fucking?" Liam laughed. "Yeah, don't tell no one, especially me brother. We're not a couple, we just mess around." Damon felt the odd man out, suddenly. "Well if Gem don't like football, he must be here for, and then what am I here for?" Damon's face went pink as Gem returned and sat down. 

"Cute, isn't he, Gem. I told ya?" Damon looked back and forth between both men who each had a predatory gleam in their eyes. Feeling desired by both men was a turn on, he would admit, but he had to wonder if both had planned this. "Have you ever had a threesome?" Gem asked Damon. "Um, with girls and back when I was on heroin. It was a hazy time, but faintly remember.   
"You aren't on heroin now, now's yer chance to get with us, and we won't let you forget." Gem crooned. Liam grabbed Damon's chin and turned it so their lips could meet. Liam started with a slow kiss but then deepened it, while Gem put his hand between Damon's thighs. Damon had forgotten all about the game, and sighed heavily. He didn't know exactly how he was going to be positioned, but he didn't care, he needed this experience.

When Liam broke the kiss he stared into Damon's eyes and whispered, "Lemme show yous where the bedroom is. Gem can help." Taking Damon off the sofa, they led him back to the master bedroom where there was a giant bed. He was layed upon it, and Liam and Gem went to work stripping him out of his clothes. By now Damon was hard, and breathing heavily. However every time he reached for his cock either Liam or Gem would slap his hand away. 

"All in good time." Damon was told, and he nodded. After he was naked, both Gem and Liam undressed, each man on the opposite side of the bed so they could watch each other. Damon laying on his back, turned his head taking turns to watch each man as they eventually ended up as naked as he was.   
When finished, both men got on the bed and began kissing Damon's lips, cheeks, biting and sucking his neck, collar bones, and then each sucking his nipples. By now, Damon was gripping the duvet, whimpering. Precome oozed out of Damon, and Liam, as well as Gem kissed down to his hips, and opened his legs further to suck between the man's thighs. Damon began to squirm as Gem took in Damon's cock, and Liam licked and sucked his bollocks. Hearing Damon whimper, was making their cock's twitch and leak precome.   
"Get me off, fuck! I can't handle this!" Damon cried.   
Gem asked if he'd ever had a man penetrate him? Damon shook his head. "I'm not against it, in fact if that's how yer getting me off, I want it!" One could see the desperation in Damon's eyes, he did want it. 

"Damon can fuck me, and you can fuck Damon, all at the same time." Damon had never fucked another man before either, but he'd heard about it. "I'd love to have my cock in Damon's little arse, been checking it out." Damon bit his lip. Since I assume you have never stretched a man, or been stretched out, I will have to do Liam and you as well. Liam is used to it, but you may find it uncomfortable at first. "I don't care!" Damon nearly cried.  
Gem got off the bed and got some warming lubricant and began to finger Liam, who grunted and groaned in pleasure. "He's ready, Damon." Damon got up, and Liam verbally guided him until he was at the point of entrance. Slipping in, Damon nearly melted. Liam was so much tighter that a woman, and as he moved the grip around his cock only grew tighter.   
"Damon, be still, I've got to do you." Damon nodded and grit his teeth wanting to fuck Liam into the mattress. When Gem started on Damon, he realized it was uncomfortable. He'd never had a finger up his arse before. Gem slowly stretched and added fingers and Damon was glad he was getting the pleasure from being inside Liam or he doubted he would be able to handle it.   
Finally, Gem was done, and after lubing his cock up, he slowly fed it into Damon, who was breathing heavy. "I'm in, Damon, and fuckin hell your arse is perfect." Damon nodded as Liam shifted. "Can I go back to fucking now?" Damon asked and Liam answered with a, "Please!" Thrusting his hips Damon moved his cock in and out of Liam as Gem moved his cock in and out of Damon. Leaning over, Gem kissed Damon's neck and marked him. Damon never dreamed being with other men could be so pleasurable, but he trusted Liam and Liam trusted Gem.  
Feeling absolute bliss as Damon erupted inside of Liam like a volcano, he cried out, body shaking. The feeling caused Liam to spurt ribbons of come across his chest and moan out. Gem was last, and when he erupted, he filled Damon so full, come was going to run out of him for days. This had been an adventure like no other, and each in their minds wondered when they could do it again.


End file.
